Hardly Breathing
by Min Zucker
Summary: Yoongi hanya mampu bernapas jika itu Jimin. Lalu jika Jiminnya sudah ada di tangan orang lain dengan senyum lugu yang manis, mana mampu Yoongi tetap bernapas? MinYoon/YoonMin. slight-not-really-slight!JiKook. seme!Jimin, uke!Yoongi, uke!jungkook. death chara.


© crownacre, 2016

 **HARDLY BREATHING  
** _ **bagaimana bisa bernapas jika napasku sudah dimiliki orang lain?**_

 _Park Jimin and Min Yoongi fanfiction_

Romance, Angst | T Rated | Oneshoot

Yoongi masih dengan balutan pakaian pulang kerjanya saat Jungkook datang menghalangi langkahnya dan membawa dirinya ke _café_ di dekat tempatnya bekerja. Saat sudah mendapat tempat duduk, ia mendongak, menatap sosok Jungkook yang duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah angkuh. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Jungkook menarik satu sudut bibirnya, ia menatap tidak suka Yoongi tanpa malu-malu lewat sudut matanya dan bibirnya mencebik tipis setelah itu. "Kau masih terlihat menyedihkan, Min Yoongi."

Satu helaan napas lolos dari bibir Yoongi, ia tahu akan ada kalimat semenyebalkan itu lolos dari Jungkook dan baru saja itu keluar. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tuan muda super hebat sepertimu mau menemuiku."

"Bukankah itu berarti satu penghormatan besar, hm?" Kekehan angkuh dan seringaian menyebalkan mengiringi ucapan Jungkook, ia lalu menatap dari atas ke bawah pakaian Yoongi. "Aku senang ayahnya memindahkanmu ke sini. Mungkin kau kesulitan mencari tempat tinggal, tapi itu terdengar keren bukan?"

Yoongi tidak bisa menahan tawanya, ia mengeluarkan kekehan sebentar dan senyuman tidak percaya setelah itu. "Aku mendapat tempat tinggal aman sekarang, Jungkook-ah. Jauh darimu. Sayangnya sekarang kau menemukanku, rasanya aku sakit sampai sumsum tulang belakangku."

Jungkook mendecih dengan ekspresi jijik, "tolong bersikaplah dengan cara yang tahu diri, Min Yoongi. Kau jelas bukan tandinganku."

"Aku tidak mengajakmu bertanding sebenarnya. Aku jadi tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau repot-repot datang ke sini."

"Oh, kau benar," Jungkook tertawa kembali, ia lalu merogoh bawaannya dalam tas mancari sesuatu di sana. Saat menemukan satu lembar kertas dalam bungkus plastik yang apik, ia mengulurkannya pada Yoongi. Tawanya terlihat begitu riang seolah seluruh aura kebenciannya lenyap dalam gigi kelinci yang membentuk guratan manis di wajahnya. "Lihat ini, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak berbunga membacanya."

Yoongi menerima kertas uluran Jungkook. Begitu membacanya, ia mecoba menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan menangis begitu saja di hadapan Jungkook, di tempat umum. "Oh, undangan pernikahanmu?" Tanyanya dengan senyum sederhana yang ia coba sekuatnya.

"Kau pasti ikut senang untukku, 'kan?" Senyuman jenaka yang manis pada wajah Jungkook membuat dirinya terlihat menggemaskan. Ia meraih tangan Yoongi dan tersenyum dengan cara yang terlihat tulus. "Kau harus senang untukku, Yoong. Itu adalah hal yang selalu aku dambakan sejak _senior high school_ , kau tahu itu dengan jelas, 'kan?"

Ia menyingkirkan pelan tangan Jungkook dan tersenyum tipis, ia menepuk punggung tangan itu dan tertawa semampunya. "Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu."

.

.

.

"Yoongi!" Seseorang dengan baju basketnya yang basah karena peluh berlari menghampiri sosok yang duduk sendiri di sisi lapangan.

"Jimin-ah," orang itu tersenyum sambil menunggu kedatangan si pemain basket. Ia berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya untuk membiarkan Jimin memeluknya.

Jimin dengan senang hati menerima rentangan tangan Yoongi, memeluk tubuh kurus itu dan mengelus punggungnya sayang. Yoongi sendiri membalas pelukan itu dan tertawa riang, mengabaikan bau dan basahan keringat Jimin.

Saat mata Yoongi mengedar, ia menemukan sosok teman sekelasnya tengah tersenyum riang dan melambai padanya di seberang tempatnya sekarang. Ia menunduk, mencoba menghindari tatapan bersahabat itu dan setelahnya mendorong tubuh Jimin untuk melepaskan pelukan.

Saat Jimin memberi tatapan ada apa, Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Kau bau, nanti aku ikut bau bagaimana?"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa begitu sulit menyingkirkanmu, Min Yoongi. Tapi aku senang akhirnya orang tuanya tahu kau adalah orang yang tidak pantas bersamanya, setelah itu membuangmu dan menjauhkannya darimu. Di sini… aku bisa membuktikan betapa kuatnya aku, 'kan?"

Yoongi meremas kuat tangannya, mencoba menahan emosi untuk mendorong tubuh Jungkook yang melipat tangan di dada dengan ekspresi angkuh menyebalkan. Matanya berkaca, tapi otaknya menahan seluruh tangisannya dengan segala harga diri yang ia miliki. "Menjauhlah kau satan sialan."

"Whoops," Jungkook tertawa ringan, ia menatap Yoongi dengan mata berkilat tajam namun mulut tersenyum penuh. "Bicaramu kasar, apa kau pikir itu pantas?"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir otakmu, tapi menjauhlah dariku kalau kau memang merasa sudah mendapatkannya!" Yoongi berteriak, matanya menatap nyalang. "Bedebah!"

Jungkook merengut, seolah merasa sakit hati dan sedih karena ucapan tajam Yoongi. "Jaga ucapanmu, itu menyakitiku," ia menepuk pipi Yoongi lalu mengecup ringan bibirnya. "Kau, si jalang penggoda Jimin, hentikan ucapan tidak baikmu itu." Jungkook tertawa setelah melihat ekspresi terkejut Yoongi.

Dalam posisi terkejut dan tidak percayanya, ia mengerjap, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya. "Apa sebenarnya maumu, Jeon Jungkook," Yoongi mendesis tajam, tangannya terangkat dan lalu memukul kuat wajah angkuh itu. "Haram zadah sialan!" Ia berteriak keras setelah membuat korban pemukulannya tersungkur sambil memegangi rahangnya. "Aku mungkin miskin, tapi kau terlihat jauh lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan aku, bedebah!"

.

.

.

Yoongi melangkah gontai, tangannya menggenggam undangan yang baru saja diberikan Jungkook di _café_ tadi dengan mata menerawang ke depan. Ia menghembuskan napasnya, mendesah tipis karena merasa begitu tersiksa dengan nasibnya yang menyedihkan.

Begitu tiba di tempatnya tinggal bersama sahabatnya, ia buru-buru masuk ke kamar dan membuka undangan itu. Ia tersenyum samar saat melihat satu kertas dengan tulisan di sana terjatuh ke lantai saat ia mencoba mengeluarkan undangan itu. Pesan dari Jungkook, pasti. Yoongi menarik napas, mulai membaca undangannya terlebih dahulu.

 **The Wedding**

 **Park Jimin  
and  
Jeon Jungkook**

Yoongi menahan napas, rasanya tidak sanggup lagi untuk membaca undangan itu. Apalagi saat menemukan foto _pre_ - _wedding_ Jimin dan Jungkook yang terlihat begitu serasi dengan pakaian yang sangat elegan. Ia tersenyum, dari foto itu ia menyadari betapa rendahnya dirinya dan tidak pantas untuk berada pada posisi itu, ia tahu dirinya tidak akan pantas dalam posisi itu. Matanya meloncati basa-basi dalam undangan, mencari informasi tentang waktu dan tempat serta dress code untuk acara itu.

"Hari Minggu minggu ini pukul empat dengan pakaian formal?" Ia tersenyum tipis, setelah itu melangkah menuju lemarinya dan mencari di mana pakaian formal yang pernah diberikan pujaan hatinya dulu. Berharap ia tidak membuangnya atau akan sangat menyesal tidak bisa melihat orang itu meski berada pada altar dengan orang lain untuk mengucapkan janji suci.

Saat melirik ke meja tempatnya meletakkan undangan tadi, ia menemukan kertas putih dengan tulisan di sana. Ia teringat belum membacanya, jadi ia meraih kertas itu dan melihat apa yang Jungkook katakan padanya.

 _Datanglah, Yoongi. Aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu di sana, sangat mengharapkanmu. Aku akan menunggumu dan tersenyum paling lebar jika aku menemukan dirimu dari altar tempatku berdiri._

Yoongi tertawa membacanya. Mungkin kalimat dalam pesan itu terlihat begitu manis, penuh dengan rasa sayang dan senyuman bahagia dari sang penulisnya. Sayangnya, tentu senyuman bahagia itu bukan karena kebahagiaan, tapi karena keserakahan yang akhirnya ia dapatkan. Helaan napasnya lolos begitu saja, ia tertawa dengan nada sedih di dalamnya.

"Aku akan datang. Melihatmu, juga dirinya."

.

.

.

Yoongi berlari ringan menuju kelas kekasihnya, tangannya menggenggam erat bekal makan siang yang sudah ia siapkan untuk orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Senyuman merekah di bibirnya membayangkan bagaimana yang ia bawakan makan melahap buatannya dengan riang.

"Yoongi," seseorang menginterupsi langkahnya, membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan sosok Jungkook dengan senyuman lugu khasnya. "Kau mau ke kelas Jimin?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk, bibirnya terangkat untuk membuat senyuman. "Kau dari mana, Kookie?"

Jungkook kembali mengembangkan senyum, "menghalangimu menemui Jimin."

"Uh? Apa maksudmu?"

Mata Jungkook mengedar, menyadari lorong tempatnya memang sepi, ia meraih cepat bekal di tangan Yoongi dan melemparnya ke tanah tanpa perasaan. "Itu maksudku," ujarnya masih mempertahankan senyuman lugu.

Yoongi terbelalak, menatap tidak percaya teman sekelasnya yang selalu bersikap baik padanya. "A–apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, Min Yoongi. Kau begitu menjengkelkan sampai aku meradang. Aku muak denganmu. Jadi aku menunjukkan betapa aku membencimu. Kau sudah lihat, 'kan? Jimin tidak pantas untukmu, jadi kusarankan padamu untuk berhenti menjadi kekasih Jimin."

Sejak saat itu, Yoongi tidak pernah lagi menyukai senyuman lugu Jungkook, membenci bagaimana ia berbicara dengan halus, membenci bagaimana ia bersikap begitu baik. Semuanya palsu dan sialnya ia terlambat menyadari itu. Jungkook… bukan orang baik, dia mengerikan dan penuh dendam.

.

.

.

"Akh!" Yoongi mengerang, menahan sakit sambil merintih pelan karena baru saja tersungkur dan membuat kakinya terluka. Ia mendongak, menemukan sosok Jungkook dengan wajah khawatir dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara khawatir, ia meraih tangan Yoongi tanpa menerima jawaban dan membantunya berdiri. "Seharusnya kau hati-hati."

"Kau yang mendorongku, bedebah."

Jungkook tertawa, masih dengan wajah manisnya yang terlihat lugu. "Yoongi, mana mungkin aku menolong orang yang aku sakiti?"

Yoongi meringis, menahan sakit karena Jungkook dengan sengaja menekan kakinya yang terluka menggunakan sepatunya. Ia mencoba menahan emosinya karena tidak mau kalah dengan cara Jungkook mengatur dirinya, tangannya terkepal kuat. "Apa salahku?" Yoongi bertanya dengan suara serak. "Apa salahku, Jungkook-ah? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Yang ditanyai tersentak, ia terlihat berpikir dan setelah itu tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada yang salah, buktinya aku sangat senang berteman denganmu. Kau teman terbaikku, Yoongi-ah."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau sperti ini?!" Yoongi membentak orang di hadapannya.

"Ini hanya karena kau mengambil atensi Jimin," ujarnya dengan tatapan mata kosong yang seketika berubah menjadi berapi-api. "Aku begitu menyukai Jimin, tapi kenapa kau yang ditatapnya? Apa kau menggodanya?"

"Kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku kau menyukainya!"

"Ya, karena aku tidak mau menggodanya," Jungkook mendorong bahu Yoongi pelan. "Tidak sepertimu."

.

.

.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Seokjin bertanya saat tengah makan berdua.

Yoongi mendongak, menatap bingung sahabatnya. "Tahu apa?"

"Jimin dan Jungkook," Seokjin tersenyum canggung, ia menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kau tahu?"

"Oh," senyuman tipis di sela makannya membuat yang bertanya langsung direngkuh jutaan rasa bersalah. "Aku tahu, Jungkook mengundangku secara spesial tadi."

"A–apa? Astaga!" Seokjin setengah memekik, ia menatap khawatir sahabatnya sejak sekolah itu. "Kau tidak diapa-apakan olehnya, 'kan? Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Satu satunya yang sakit tiap aku bertemu dengannya adalah hatiku, Seokjin-ah," Yoongi tertawa kecil, mendadak makanan yang ada di hadapannya jadi terasa memuakkan dan membuatnya tidak ingin melahapnya lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu datang, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Yoongi mendongak, ia tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang ia coba tetap terlihat kuat. "Acaranya lusa, aku harus datang. Antar aku, ya?"

Yang diberi tatapan memohon itu menghela napas, bibirnya terangkat dan ia tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk. "Tentu. Apapun untuk Yoongi-ku."

.

.

.

Seokjin membawa sahabatnya itu menuju gereja besar tempat pernikahan Jimin dan Jungkook diadakan, mengandeng lengan itu dan membiarkan tangannya diremas kuat. "Kau akan baik, Yoongi-ah," bisiknya sambil mengelus bahu sahabat baiknya. Ia memberi senyuman penyemangat yang sekiranya mampu membuat sahabatnya jauh lebih baik daripada gugup seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak baik, Seokjin-ah," gumamnya lirih sambil menunduk dalam. "Napasku habis sejak ia pergi, apa setelah dia melakukan ini, aku akan tetap bertahan?"

"Dengarkan aku," tangan Yoongi yang awalnya sibuk meremas kini digenggam kuat oleh Seokjin, "kau akan baik-baik saja, juga semua napasmu tidak akan pergi, kau akan tetap bisa bertahan hidup meski tanpa Jimin. Kau sudah melewatkan dua tahun hal semacam itu, 'kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, bibirnya ia gigit kuat untuk menahan air mata. "Aku—aku tidak sanggup!" Ia setengah memekik, matanya yang berkaca-kaca membuat Seokjin mengerang tipis karena tidak mampu membuat sahabatnya baik-baik saja. "Aku takut… aku takut mati begitu saja jika aku melihatnya berjanji suci pada orang lain."

"Demi Tuhan, Yoongi! Kau tidak akan mati karena orang yang meninggalkanmu!" Emosinya seketika naik, merasa kesal juga karena sahabatnya jadi begitu rapuh setelah banyak kali ia mengagumi kekuatan luar biasanya. "Aku akan memberi sebagian kekuatanku, jadi kau tidak akan mati lemas di sana. Oke?"

Yoongi mengangguk, ia mencoba tersenyum setelah itu meski air mata sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tidak akan mati… aku akan tetap hidup baik tanpa Park Jimin."

Ia mengatakan hal itu seperti doa, seperti mantra yang mungkin akan membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup sampai waktu lama. Mengulangnya berkali-kali seperti orang bertapa dan mengharapkan ketulusan roh baik hati untuk membantunya menguatkan diri.

Yoongi tidak benar-benar mendengarkan, matanya hanya fokus lurus ke depan memperhatikan sosok Jimin yang sudah ada di altar dengan setelan jas hitamnya yang begitu mengagumkan. Ia memuji dalam hati betapa indahnya seorang Park Jimin, menggumamkan betapa ia terpesona pada sosok itu hingga rasanya lututnya lemas. Meski orang itu menatap sosok yang baru saja masuk, menunjukkan senyum manis dan mengulurkan tangan pada sosok itu, Yoongi tetap meleleh dan menahan napas karena Jimin. Alveolusnya berhenti bekerja, menolak untuk membantu paru-parunya mendorong ke luar karbon dioksida dan mengisi seluruh tubuhnya dengan oksigen. Tangannya meremas kuat lengan Seokjin, memberi tahu betapa lemah persendiannya dan meminta sedikit bantuan untuk berdiri dari sahabatnya.

"Saya bersedia menerima Jeon Jungkook—"

Napas Yoongi memelan, apalagi begitu mendengar janji suci yang diucapkan oleh Jimin, telinganya tidak fokus dan napasnya mulai satu-satu. Ia bersandar pada bahu Seokjin yang kini memberinya tatapan meminta tetap kuat, ia mencoba mengangguk, tapi bahkan untuk meremas pun tenaganya mulai melemah.

"Aku—napasku…," Yoongi berbisik dengan suara tersenggal. Matanya berair dan kini pipinya pun basah. "Napasku… diambil orang lain."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencari napas lain, membawanya dengan angkuh di hadapan napasmu yang sudah melepasmu."

Yoongi menggeleng, air matanya makin banyak di pipinya. "Tidak… dia satu-satunya. Aku—aku mencintai napasku dan aku tidak akan mengganti dengan yang lain."

 **End.**

 _Side story_

"Yoongi…," Jimin memanggil nama itu, berbisik lirih melihat seseorang yang terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan pucat itu, mengelusnya perlahan sambil merapalkan banyak doa agar orang dalam genggamannya baik-baik saja dan segera kembali. "Maaf aku meninggalkanmu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau datang, karena seharusnya kau tidak. Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu bukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Hanya ada suara rintikan hujan di luar sana. Ia menatap tabung oksigen di sebelah kasur Yoongi, tersenyum sedih melihat benda itu yang berdiri tegak dengan cara angkuh seolah mengejeknya karena tidak bisa memberi kekuatan seperti yang ia lakukan. "Bahkan aku kalah dibandingkan tabung sialan itu," desisnya tipis sambil tertawa lirih. "Kau akan bangun, 'kan? Aku menunggumu."

Hanya saja, satu hari setelah Jimin pergi dari kamar Yoongi, ia menemukan dirinya di pemakaman dengan pakaian hitam dan meneteskan air mata di tengah orang-orang dengan isakan.

 **Min Yoongi**

 **93.03.09 — 15.11.07**

Yoonginya pergi, begitu saja pergi, tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau apapun yang menyenangkan. Meninggalkan air mata.

" _Yoongi memiliki asma akut dan ia mengatakan bahwa hidungnya bisa menolak oksigen begitu saja jika ada yang mengambil napasnya. Aku pikir itu hanya candaan, tapi nyatanya ada seseorang yang ia sebut sebagai napasnya. Dirimu. Orang yang tidak bisa temukan lagi meski ia mencari ke mana pun. Ia hanya menemukan Jungkook, orang yang terus menyakitinya dan membuatnya menangis karena merasa terlalu payah untuk sekedar membuatmu bertahan di sisinya. Ia sudah cukup kuat bertahan selama dua tahun tanpa napasnya, tapi melihat napasnya sudah dimiliki orang lain, tentu saja ia merasa tidak pantas untuk tetap menerima oksigen dan membiarkan alveolusnya bekerja sendiri—tanpa dukungan dirinya juga napasnya."_

 **Fin.**

Saya tau ini ga jelas bin absurd. Beginilah. Lagi galau berat, jadi bawaannya bikin yang mati mati gitu. Soal tanggal meninggalnya… ga ada alasan khusus sih. Buat yang udah lampau aja biar ga semacam nyumpahin hehehe :'3

Aneh ya? Iya emang aneh, cuma penggalan penggalan jadi susah memahami cerita. Tapi ini bagian asiknya, kalian bisa berimajinasi sebebas mungkin, yey! Hahaha

Jadiii, review nya dong? ~


End file.
